Club Penguins Got Talent ( CPGT )
Club Penguins Got Talent Is A Singing Show where penguins sing and dance and do a talent to impress 3 judges ( 4 from the 5th series onwards ), The Show Was Created By Judge Sam Rudi, the winning act will get 100,000 coins and will get to perform at club penguin wembley TV studios and will get to perform at the Club Penguin TV Awards, If the act is a singing act, they will also be signed to club penguin music records by K.J Soetum, the current judges are Sam Rudi, Willy The Penguin And Maddieworld. Format: Auditions: The Auditions take place all around the island, The judges have a buzzer in front of them, if the judges' dislike the act they may press their buzzer, if all of the judges press their buzzers the act must stop immediately, the judges can give the act a 'Yes' if they like the act and would like to see them perform in another episode, but if they want to never see the act again, they may give the act a 'No'. Callbacks The Remaining Acts Will Be Told whether they are going to be put through to the next round or not, The Judges will decide which 48 acts will be going through to the top 48, the acts will be put in 12 groups, and the remaining 48 will be put through to live shows. Quarter Finals: There Will Be 4 Weeks Of Live Shows And There Will Be 12 Acts Performing Each Night, The judges may still use their buzzers and express their imagination for the acts performance. There will be 2 Shows, One Featuring The Acts Performances And One Revealing The Results Of The Public Vote, Culminating In 4 Acts Going Through To The Semi Finals, When The Final 3 Acts Who Have Not Been told if they are safe come out, The Host will reveal the act who has received the least amount of public votes and who will be going home. The Other two acts will have to face the Judges Vote To Survive, The Judges Will Vote On Who They Want To Keep In The Competition with the act getting two votes to be kept going through to the next round. Pengtube Show: Those acts who could not be able to audition got to record a video and upload it on CPGTs Pengtube Channel, They will get a call to find out if they will be one of the 12 Acts competing for another 4 Spots in the semi finals. Wildcard Show: Each Judge will be able to bring back 4 acts who failed to make it through to the Semi Finals, The Acts Who get the most votes ( other than the bottom three ) will be put through, the bottom three will have to face the judges vote to be kept in ( only two acts will, one act will go out ). Semi Finals: The Remainig 24 Acts will be performing again to try and get through to the top 12, the show will have 2 semi finals, and 2 semi final results, 12 will still be performing on the show and 6 will be going through to the Top 12 in each of the 2 weeks of semi finals. Top 12: The Remaining 12 Acts will be performing for the public vote, where the 4 acts who received the most votes will be going through to the Final Round ( also known as the Final or the Top 4 ), The Judges still use their buzzers and express their imagination for the performance. Top 4 ( Final ): The Remaining Acts Will Perform To Try Get The Most Public Votes to win the show, the buzzers will be switched off since the producers think it would be hard for any of the acts to get buzzed in the final. The final will also feature performances from very special guests, lines will close shortly after the special guests have performed on the results show. The host will reveal the three acts who have a possibility of winning the show, then the host will announce third place and then the moment everyone has been waiting for, the winning result. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Category:Other